Barabbas (Glovey Story)/Part 3
The next morning, everyone was awakened by Tuffy for the execution. Handy is then taken by the elite guards and is chained to a wall. Tuffy then orders the gladiators to aim at Handy and hit him with the spears. Handy: Do not worry about me, Barabbas. I know now… God wanted you to live. He needs you alive. Handy smiles back and then closes his eyes shut. Tuffy: Ready?! Fire! The men refuse to, angering Tuffy and Aviator. Tuffy: You fools! Fire! The chosen gladiators fire and miss on purpose. Tuffy grabs one of the spears and throws it at Handy. Loud thunder is heard as it begins to rain very hard. Tuffy: You traitorous dogs couldn’t do a simple kill. Hefty stares at Tuffy with a deep hatred. Tuffy looks back and smirks. The guards all carry Handy and bury him under stones just outside the coliseum. Hefty continues to mad dog Tuffy the whole day. The rain eventually disappears as the Sun rises completely. Everyone is then lined up to prepare for Nero’s arrival. The emperor finally arrives, played by Brainy Smurf. Tuffy walks out first as he is cheered by the crowd. Brainy is seen stretching his hand out in respect to Tuffy. The gates open and all the gladiators are forced to fight Tuffy. Unfortunately, the super gladiator ends up destroying them all. He can’t help to stare back at Hefty and laugh at him. Hefty continues to squint his eyes back. Hefty is finally the last gladiator alive. He is then cheered as well by the crowds. They appear to be standing up as two of their legends finally meet and prepare for combat. Tuffy takes his time as he drinks from his glass and taunts Hefty. Hefty grabs his net and spear and gets ready. Tuffy runs at Hefty via chariot. Hefty dodges every attack. He then tricks Tuffy each time as he pretends to throw his spear. Tuffy gets angered as the audience laughs at him. He takes off his helmet in anger and breaks it. He then tries to capture Hefty again with his net. This time is different as Hefty throws his spear through the net and into the wheel of the running chariot. The crowds cheer as Tuffy is pulled down and dragged all over the place by his own chariot. He then reaches out for the emperor to spare his life. Brainy rubs his chin and then makes a thumbs down. The audience cheers as Tuffy panics. Hefty then pulls his sword out. He raises his arm up and looks at the sky. He then looks at his medallion, He squints his eyes until he could see the cross again. He then looks at Hefty in disgust and quickly jabs him. The crowds all clap, cheer, and whistle. Brainy smiles and waves his arm around to silence his pleased audience. He then signals for Hefty to get closer. Brainy: Gladiator Barabbas, you have become quite the legend I am hearing. The man who could never die. I, the great Nero, do hereby grant you your freedom. Here is the sign of your freedom. Brainy pulls out a golden scroll and shows it around to his men and then waves it at the spectators who cheer and clap. Both Aviator and Vexy raise their hands, acknowledging the emperor’s decision in freeing Hefty from their custody. Hefty catches the golden scroll and proudly holds it high. The emperor then waves farewell to Hefty. He then exits the arena and removes his armor and throws away his sword. He runs outside to retrieve Handy’s body. He rips his cape off and covers Handy around it. He then carries him one last time as he searches for the catacombs. There, he finds some of the men who were gladiators along with Greedy. He appeared to be giving mass as he held the bread high and parted in half. He stops as he sees Hefty enter with Handy’s body. Greedy signals for help as many other Smurfs carry Handy’s body. They continue to walk down the caves as they continue their prayers. Hefty tries to follow but is stopped by Greedy. Greedy: Why Barabbas? Why do you care? Why should you believe? Is it because your conscience finally told you after you saw your friend die? Our brother Sahak didn’t have to die alone. Hefty: What good was I to him dead?! He himself said God wanted me alive! Greedy: Why should you believe?! Was it because you finally witnessed something miraculous? You believe it because it suits you! Or maybe if our dear Sahak rose and walked by you, you would believe! Greedy walks fast to catch up with the others as Hefty looks down in shame. He looks up and tries to follow Greedy. Hefty: Jesus of Nazareth was killed instead of me! He looks and sees he is all alone. He tries to keep up with Greedy through the maze. Hefty: There’s gotta be a rason… Hey! Where did you go? Hefty runs around through many openings and ends up lost. Hefty: For God’s sake, I can’t see! Hey! Where are you?! I’m ready! Show me the way! He then drops to the ground. Hefty: What do you want me to do God? Hefty gets up and begins to walk until he sees a burning light. He ends up finding the exit and sees all the Romans running away in fear. “Run for your life! It’s the end of the world! The Christinas were right!” Hefty: The fire from the skies… I won’t let you down this time God. I Barabbas shall do my part to assist you lord… Hefty runs into the burning city and sees everyone running all over the place. He catches a glimpse of Brainy walking away with his violin as he played it cheerfully. He ignores this and breaks a branch. He then kicks jars of wine and oil. He then grabs some fire and begins to burn the rest of the city. Many Romans see this and grab Hefty. “What are you doing?! Are you mad?! You fool! Stop this at once! Wait, are you one of those Christians?” Hefty: Let me go! I am a Christian! I am ready to serve the one and only true God. Even if it means tearing each one of you stinking fish one at a time! Hefty begins to punch the soldiers and he then swings his burning stick at them. Unfortunately, he is outnumbered and is tackled down. He is chained up and taken to a house with many prisoners. These prisoners however, were not chained up. They appeared to be everything from men, women, children, and the elderly. “Here’s another one of your crazy followers! Hmph! The only honest one out of all of you… He admits to burning the city.” Hefty is then pushed with the rest of them. The Romans leave and lock the door. Everyone appears confused. “Who are you? We’ve never seen you before with us? WHO ARE YOU?” Hefty: I am…. Barabbas… Everyone gasps, murmurs, and then whisper to one another. “It’s Barabbas. It’s him. The one from Jerusalem. Barrabas the murder. Barabbas the thief. I heard he was a criminal. I heard…” Aksel: You’ve been fooled yet again, fellow brother. The fire wasn’t ours. “Are you mad? We didn’t start the fire! That was the work of the mad man, the emperor! Nero did it!” Hefty pounds on the ground and covers his face. Aksel: We spoke you and I, may years ago. Do you remember me? I was sewing a net and you asked me why, and I told you I was fishing for men. Hefty: Jerusalem… You’re Simon Peter. Aksel: It has been many years. And you are mistaken then as you are now. Hefty: Why can't God make himself plain? What's become of all the fine hopes, the trumpets, the angels, all the promises? Every time I've seen it end up in the same way, with torments and dead bodies, with no good come of it. Huh? All for nothing. Aksel: Do you think they persecute us to destroy nothing? Or, for that matter, do you think that what has battered on your soul for twenty years has been nothing? It wasn't for nothing that Christ died. Mankind isn't nothing. In His eyes, each individual man is the whole world. He loves each man as though there were no other. Hefty: I was the opposite of everything he taught, wasn't I? Why did He let Himself be killed instead of me? Aksel: Because being farthest from Him, you were the nearest. Hefty looks uncovers his face and appears disappointed. Hefty: I'm no nearer than I was before. Aksel: Nor any farther away. The truth of the matter is, He's never moved from your side. I can tell you this: there has been a wrestling in your spirit back and forth in your life which, in itself, is knowledge of God. By the conflict you have known Him. I can tell you as well that so it will be with the coming of the kingdom. A wrestling back and forth and a laboring of the world spirit, like a woman in childbirth. We are only the beginning. We won't see the time when the earth is full of the kingdom. And yet, even now, even here, the hour at the end of life, the kingdom is within us. There's nothing more to fear. Upon us, the years will be but many years, many martyrdoms. The ground of men is very stubborn to mature. But men will look back to us in our day, and will wonder, and remember our hope. It is the end of the day. We shall trust ourselves to a little pain, and sleep, saying to world, "Godspeed." Soon, everyone gets on their knees as they follow Aksel in prayer. Hefty too gets on his knees and prays. The doors open again the Romans grab everyone and take them outside to be executed. Soon, all the men, women, and children are crucified for their beliefs. Everyone now appears dead, except for Hefty. He laid there all alone in his cross. Hefty: What time is it…? Is it day or night? He stared above and closed his eyes. Hefty: How long have I been here…? God, forgive me. I accept you as my master…. My name is Barabbas. Hefty lays his head down and closes his eyes. A miracle occurs when he finally dies. Many who knew him and survived witnessed his crucifixion and paid their respect. Hefty opened his eyes and saw himself with Handy and Smurfette again. The three of them looked in front of them at the tall glowing figure. “ I forgive you, Barabbas.” The curtains close as many Smurfs blow on trumpets, with Harmony blowing the final high note. Every Smurf is seen crying and clapping. Soon the curtains open again and all the cast members, with Hefty in the middle front, is seen bowing down. Hefty looks up and raises his sword as the sunlight shines on his sword, then at him. THE END Category:Barabbas chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Christian stories